


Break My Heart Twice

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Break My Heart Twice

**Title:**   Break my heart twice  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** AU  
Pairing/Characters **:** Dean, Cas, Sam  
 **Rating:** P G  
 **Word Count:**   453 ****  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Warning

~~~~~~~~  


Dean stood in the dark at the window with the small amount of light from the moon shining in and casting half of his face in an eerie blue glow. There was nothing in the room other than a single mattress and the scatterings of what scraps he had come to live on. He learned to travel by foot, working to change his patterns to remain off the radar. Keeping quiet was easy because he hadn’t spoken in quite some time. Humanity had burned, been possessed, or gone into hiding. At first, Dean had to force himself to stay awake, but now he found he’d trained himself to be able to be awake for two or three days at a time. 

He had run from life, unable to think of a plan of action, and hid from the person he trusted most. He couldn’t kill Lucifer...couldn’t kill Sam. He ran for three years, but now he set up camp. Now he had this single shed as his home and remained successfully undisturbed for five months. 

Stepping away from the window, Dean scrubbed at his face with his hands and then rubbed his neck. He bent to pick up the single knife he had left, walking to the northern corner of the shed and bending to carve another line into his makeshift calendar. 

“Dean.”

Dean rasped out a surprised cry that cracked as he threw himself into the corner, arm raised in defense.

“You have hidden yourself well.” Cas stood in the middle of the room, donning the same clothing that always hung off his shoulders. “He has been searching for you since his rising. Now he is coming.”

Dean looked up at Cas, remaining sunk in the corner of the shed, one arm propped on his knee. Shaking his head slightly, his voice cracked when he opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out. Instead he remained staring at the floor while Cas explained how he’d continued to keep watch on Dean, that the least he could do was allow Dean to prepare for Sam’s arrival.  
  
\--  


Sam arrived four days later. He made no announcement of his presence, and simply stood outside the shed like a statue. Dean walked out of the shed, steady on his feet despite all instincts that still screamed for him to fight. He stopped in front of his brother, standing all, but found he couldn’t make eye contact. He knew it wouldn’t be Sam looking back at him. Sam’s hand slowly raised, fingers straight and palm out. Dean decided it would be him to make his eyes close for the last time, and not Sam, so he let his eyelids drop heavily as Lucifer’s power gripped his heart.

 ~~~~~~~~  
  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
